Grey and Green
by Hylia Goddess of Light
Summary: A Harry x Cedric fanfic. Harry discovers new feelings in his life, and the boy he likes may like him too. Harry is faced with the challenge of what to do...Will he lose friends, and the support of the wizarding world? (Set during POA) Please R&R Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Harry/Cedric fanfic, so R&R!

Chapter rating: PG

It was in Harry's third year at Hogwarts, when he began to question himself. The girls in his class would squeal whenever Cedric Diggory, or 'Pretty Boy' as Fred called him resentfully, would walk by the charms classroom at any time. Honestly, Harry had a small crush on him, and soon found himself just thinking about the attractive Hufflepuff. The day went by in a blur, in Harry's mind, and he, Ron and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall for some dinner.

"Harry?" Ron asked him, cutting through Harry's thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Harry said, shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"I said," Ron said a little frustrated. "Don't you think that Hermione's cat in a demon? I mean look at it! He keeps going after poor Scabbers." He said, glaring at Hermione, who pretended not to notice.

Harry just ignored them as they bickered the whole way down to the Great Hall. Harry took his seat, and shot a glance over to the Hufflepuff table, and blushed deeply as a pair of grey eyes met his own.

"Mate, are you all right?" Ron asked Harry. Wow! Harry's face must have been really red. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and followed Harry's glance from earlier and then widened her eyes.

"Yea, just…It's nothing…" Harry trailed off, looking back at the Hufflepuff to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Once again, Cedric was staring at him the same way he was staring at Cedric.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, making Harry tear his eyes away. "Stay with us," she scolded. "What were you saying?" she asked Ron, who was stuffing his face.

"If noshfink Mcgoffnoffcal eschew schiriush black." he started, but swallowed when Hermione gave him a sharp look. "I heard that McGonagall and Dumbledore think that Serious Black is trying to get into the school!" he said in an excited voice. Hermione frowned.

"Harry, you should be careful, if what Ron is saying is true." she told Harry, who nodded quickly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Harry said, getting up and going to the doors that led to the Entrance Hall. As Harry was walking out, someone else happened to make the same excuse…


	2. In the Entrance Hall

In the Entrance Hall

Rated: PG-13

Enjoy (:

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, and into the Entrance Hall. He was on his way to the bathroom for a breather when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and wheeled around to find himself face to face with….

"Cedric?" Harry asked, blushing madly.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said, flashing Harry a smile that made him want to just kiss him. "Um, I have a question…"

"Ask away," Harry said breathlessly.

"Meet me here at 10 tonight?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"But that is after curfew, and aren't you a prefect?" Harry asked him.

"Yea, but I can get away with it," Cedric told him impishly.

"Okay," Harry said enthusiastically. "Um, maybe we shouldn't go in at the same time, it might seem suspicious."

"Okay, but before you go…" Cedric said.

Harry felt a pair of lips on his, and found that they belonged to Cedric. He was a blushing mess, and found himself against the wall, where he was kissing Cedric. He was _kissing _Cedric! They broke apart, and Harry smiled.

"Sorry," Cedric said looking at the ground.

"Why?" Harry smiled. "You just made my night."

"Oh, um Harry?" Cedric said, looking really shy.

"Mhm?" Harry responded.

"Will you, um, you know…that is if you like me, um like, will you" Cedric said, stumbling over words, obviously nervous. "Go out….with me?" He blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Yes!" Harry said rather loudly. "Yes! Yes! Yes, but how will people react?" he said, looking down. In the muggle world it was rather looked down upon to be in this kind of relationship.

"Well…people will get used to it." Cedric said, beaming. He grabbed Harry's hand, and then kissed him deeply. Harry closed his eyes and savoured the feel of Cedric's body against his, and wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and kissed him back passionately. His eyes flew open in alarm as the doors to the Great Hall banged open and the whole school poured out. They broke apart quickly, and no one seemed to notice…

*Bonus*

~as Harry went to the doors that led to the Entrance Hall~

**Hermione narrowed her eyes as a figure rose from the Hufflepuff table and went after Harry. What was going on here? Ron was busy talking to Seamus and Dean about Quidditch. Hermione ate her food until everyone was done, and Harry had still not returned. She was one of the first people out of the Great Hall, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Harry and Cedric….kissing in a dark corner. She looked around to see if anyone else had seen, but no one had.**

"See you at 10, then!" Cedric whispered to Harry, before smoothly gliding into the crowd, and soon was swallowed up. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room, where a fidgety Hermione sat, near the fire.


End file.
